1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cold-weather glove for skiing, snowboarding, or mountain climbing.
2. Description of the Related Art
The applicant has obtained Japanese Patent No. 3836817 for a cold-weather glove relating to the above description.
The following is a brief description of Japanese Patent No. 3836817. An accommodation part is provided to a back-of-the-hand portion of a glove body. A mitten-shaped covering body that can cover substantially the entirety of the glove body from the finger tips to the hem part is removably accommodated and disposed inside the accommodation part. The covering body is also inseparably provided to the glove body or the accommodation part in a connected state.
According to the configuration in Japanese Patent No. 3836817, the covering body can be unobtrusively accommodated inside the accommodation part. Therefore, a separate over-mitten, which is a conventional cold-weather protective item, does not need to be carried along with the cold-weather glove. Since the accommodation part is provided to the back-of-the-hand portion of the glove body, the palm portion of the glove body exhibits the same usability and functionality as a conventional cold-weather glove. Furthermore, a simple operation is carried out, wherein the covering body is merely removed from the accommodation part, and used to cover substantially the entire glove body from the fingertips to the hem part, whereby substantially the entirety of the glove body can be endowed with cold-weather protection. When this operation is performed, the covering part will connected to the glove body or the accommodation part, thereby resulting in a highly practical solution in that the covering body will not fall or be lost.